Discovered
by GreenEyedBabe09
Summary: SEQUAL to UNDISCOVERED! Basically it's Sam and Jake and all their friends going to college and preparing for....THEIR WEDDING! yeah! SamJake yeah bad summery realy UNDISCOVERED then you'll get it!
1. Living Life

**I'M BACK! yeah lol hasn't been that long i know! haha anyways i finally fineshed the 1st ch! i'm not kidding i was suffering from major writers block! lol anyways! im really excited!**

**also this story is great because i have an even better beta girl! GO NICOLE! aka **Gryffindor4eva or as her new one goes...The Wizard of Kazath

**Okay well if there are any new people out here reading the story i would recomend reading UNDISCOVERED first as this is the sequal!**

**Anyways well here's ch 1 hope u like it!**

**Discovered **

Ch 1 –Living Life-

19 year old Samantha Forster crept through her front door of her family's two story house. It was 3 in the morning and she was suppose to be home 3 hours ago.

Seeing and hearing nothing Sam crawled up the stairs leading to the 2nd story. After years of going outside to see the Phantom, Sam had come to know that crawling up the stairs made less noise.

At the 2nd to last step Sam paused to make sure her parents light was off. Seeing nothing to be to cautious about Sam was about to stand up.

"I don't wanna be the reason why every time I walk out the door"

Sam tried to grab her phone sitting on top of it before it woke everybody in the house up.

"He dies a little more insid…" Sam finally managed to shut her phone off.

Not one muscle in Sam's body dared to move. She stayed as still as possible holding her breathe. Her blood was pounding in her ears, listening for any sound or movement from her parents' bedroom.

15 minutes later when still nothing came, Sam dared to move. As quietly as possible Sam crept into her room and closed the door, locking it behind her.

"That was close" Sam muttered to herself as she changed into her pajamas.

Crawling into her bed Sam sighed. She, Jen, Taylor, and Melissa had decided to go out that night for a girls night out. They had gone to a pool hall in town to catch up on everything. It would be the last time all of them would be together until thanksgiving.

Jen and Sam were both staying in town, going to a college they had just built in Darton. The school had yet to get dorms and probably wouldn't for a while now. The whole school had about 1,000 kids in it, all of who went to different schools around the state of Nevada. Most of the kids that couldn't live at home had gotten jobs at ranches and lived there for their services.

Taylor was going to the University of Nevada and wasn't to excited about it. She didn't want to go to college at all and wasn't going to until she found out they had an art program. Her flight will leave tomorrow morning at 9.

Then Melissa, well she was going to 'travel' the world. But Sam, Jen, and Taylor knew that meant there was a guy involved. She wasn't going to be back in Nevada let alone the United States till November.

The girls didn't even realize how late it was till Sam got a call from Jake, wondering what she was doing. They all gasped in horror at the time and rushed out without even paying for their meal.

With a small tearful good bye the girls all speed away in their cars promising to call each other.

It took Sam almost 45 minutes to get home before she finally made it.

Calling Jake before she went into the house Sam had reassured him that she was home safe and sound.

It had almost been 3 months since Sam and Jake had gotten engaged. The news had spread like wildfire across the county. By the next weekend everybody knew that Sam and Jake were to be married.

The two had yet to set a date but were meeting with a wedding planner the next morning.

Sam took one last look at her engagement ring, and with her thoughts on Jake she soon drifted off to sleep.

"Where is it?" Sam screeched as she rummaged through her bedroom drawers trying to find her cell phone. Her whole room was already trashed, and not finding it Sam had decided to go through her drawers. "Damit!" she cursed as she threw her clothes all over the floor.

"Sissy! Sissy!" James squealed from outside of the door.

Sam sighed, "One second James" she said in frustration.

James now 3 years old decided that he could walk around the house banging on everybody's door till they came out and played with him.

"Sissy!" James demanded.

"One minute James!" Sam yelled at the door.

She didn't mean to be mean to him, but she was having a major hangover as it was, and having to baby-sit him wasn't helping.

"Sissy now!" James demanded.

Sam sighed, throwing a pair of jeans to the floor. "It's not like I'm going to find my phone anyways," she mumbled to herself as she went towards her door. "What do you need James?"

James sat right in front of her door with his little blue blanket a few feet away from him. "Sissy" he mumbled, "Is it tim for your webing yet?"

Sam smiled looking down at him. "No buddy, but as soon as it comes you'll be the first to know okay?" she explained as she knelt down beside him.

James nodded his head, "JaJa is down tairs waiting for ou" he stumbled over his words before waddling back towards his room.

Sam laughed lightly before walking back into her room. "Cougar where did mommy leave her phone?" she asked her kitty.

Her small orange cat purred lightly at her before standing up from her sleeping position on Sam's bed to reveal her silver phone.

"Cougar!" Sam half-heartily scolded as she picked up her phone and then Cougar. "Come on baby lets go down stairs" she whispered to her as she headed down stairs.

As she rounded the corner she came face to face with a very pissed off Jennifer Kentworthy.

"Jen! You're back!" Sam squealed as she hugged her friend tightly. "What's wrong?"

"Your fiancé thinks that I'm walking down the aisle with Darrell!" Jen hissed pointing at Jake.

Jake had a smug look on his face. "Morning babe."

"Good morning baby!" Sam muttered kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Sam!" Jen interrupted.

Sam turned to look at her best friend. Her blonde hair pulled up into a pony tail and glasses tilted slightly to the side of her face, Jen looked ready to explode.

"Jen clam down, we haven't even picked the whole bridal party, or groom party." Sam explained as she grabbed herself an apple. "So there is no need to worry who you're walking down the aisle with."

Jen sighed looking irritated. "Look, Jake already asked Darrell to be the best man, and you already asked me to be the maid of honor…" Jen said slowly.

"And…" Sam stressed.

"And that means we have to walk down the aisle together!" Jen yelled stamping her foot on the floor.

Sam just shrugged her shoulders. "Well then I guess you guys are walking together."

"But Sam…" Jen whined.

"What's the big deal anyways Kentworthy?" Jake asked wrapping an arm around Sam.

"Because" Jen insisted, "Darrell and I don't get along."

"You sure did last night when you two were making…" Sam started but stopped at Jen's death glare. "Er I think I'm going to go get James."

Jake watched her go with a satisfied look on his face.

"Jake Ely if you think I'm walking down the aisle at your wedding with Darrell then you really have lost your head!" Jen yelled before following Sam up the stairs.

"Sam?" Jen asked knocking lightly on James' door.

"Come in" James yelled from the other side.

Jen slowly opened the door to see Sam and James on the floor playing with cars.

"When are you two going to leave?" Jen asked.

"James no!" Sam scolded as she grabbed the crayon out of her little brothers hand. "I guess we better get going now…" Sam muttered as she stood up. "We should be back by 3 or 4… But James you be good for Jenny okay?"

"Sissy leaving?" James asked as tears formed in his bright green eyes.

"Sissy be back soon!" Sam said giving him a small kiss on the cheek, "You have fun with Jenny."

"Bye bye sissy!" James wailed.

Sam sighed "He should go in for a nap around noon time and then he should eat something when he wakes up."

"We'll be fine Sam, I've done this before." Jen insisted as she followed Sam and Jake out the front door.

"Call me if you need anything or if James starts to act up" Sam yelled as Jake drove across the bridge.

"Sam, Jen and James are fine!" Jake insisted as he gently took his hand in hers.

"Yeah…" Sam mumbled. "Can you believe we're going to be planning our wedding today!"

Jake gave her a long look, "Babe, do you ever regret us getting engaged?" he asked suddenly.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Sam asked snapping her hand back from his. "Because if you are…" Sam shrieked as tears fell from her eyes.

"No!" Jake quickly said grabbing her hand. "Baby I'm not breaking up with you I have no intentions of ever doing that!" Jake explained. "I just mean that…I don't want you to regret anything we're doing or rush into anything you don't want to be doing."

Sam smiled giving his hand a small squeeze, "Jake this is more than anything I've ever dreamed of. I want to plan our wedding, I want to be your wife, I want to be married!" Sam explained as she threw her hands in the air explaining every detail with enthusiasm, "But most of all Jake, all I want is you and me together!"

"Aw, who knew you could be such a romance" Jake teased.

Sam winked at him, "Guess you're rubbing off on me."

20 minutes into the ride Sam started to get antsy, "Jake," she whined, "go faster! You drive like a geezer!"

"What the heck is a geezer Sam?" Jake asked giving her a small glare.

"An old person that drives really slow," Sam said, "Duh!"

"Hey!" Jake scoffed, "I do not drive like an old person Samantha Forster soon to be Ely, now if you don't mind get out of the car!" Jake ordered.

"What! Why?"

"Because we're here you …"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Jake Ely!" Sam yelled.

"Ahh what a surprise little Samantha Forster and her little husband to be Jacob Ely…" came a snotty voice to the side of them.

-end ch 1-

**HI AGAIN! lol well how was it?**

**hmmm? well anyways i hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**remember REVIEW please! i love hearing from you guys!**

**well thanks again to Nicole for being my beta!**

**talk to you whenever the next ch comes!**

**xoxo 3 -C-**

**now i'm not positive when the next ch's coming out sooo be patient im working on it tonight! but it should be soon!**


	2. WHAT!

**SORRY IT"S BEEN SO LONG GUYS! **

**lifes been crazy so i havnt had alot of time to write! heheh opppssss!**

**lol well anyways sorry about the wait here's ch 2 i hope u enjoy it!**

**again thanks to nicole for betaing for me!**

Ch 2 –What!-

Sam grasped Jake's hand harder.

Jake looked in between the two for a moment, before he kept his gaze on the building in front of them.

"Rachel." Sam nodded to the girl. "What are you doing here?"

Rachel stuck her nose up, "My father thinks I need a job." She spat out.

Sam fought the urge to laugh, but managed to refrain herself when Jake squeezed her hand.

"Where are you getting a job Rachel?" Jake asked.

"Some wedding planning place," Rachel said, "You know is your wedding planner by any chance Elizabeth?"

"No, her names Mary, too bad we can't work together," Sam added, "Maybe we'll see you around then Rachel!"

Jake didn't even wait for a reply as he hauled Sam into the building.

"Ah you must be Ely wedding?" a young man asked in his mid 20's with short brown hair.

"Yes, we're here for Mary." Sam explained, smiling at the man.

"That's me!" he said, sounding all to giddy for Jake's liking.

"You're Mary…" Jake asked, looking at him as though he had 3 heads.

"No, my real names Mark, but on the appointment books they put Mary, and so any of the new kids at the front must not have remembered that." He explained, "Is that a problem? Because if there is, I can easily get you somebody else!"

"No!" Sam said quickly, "You're fine, we just want to plan our wedding!"

Jake grinned, lacing her fingers through his before turning to the man, "Yeah, everything's fine."

Mark grinned, "Well if you just walk right through the 2nd door on the right, I'll be with you two in a minute."

Sam and Jake walked quietly into the room. The two gasped, inside we're pictures everywhere. On one side it was of all couples in their tuxes and wedding dresses, with small gaps here and there for more. The on the left side was all pictures of wedding cake designs. On the two opposite walls were pictures of flower designs and room designs of all sorts.

"You like?" Mark asked from behind them, causing the two to jump.

"Sorry," Jake said, turning a bit pink.

"Ah no worry, that's what most people do when they come in…Heck I still have my boss that comes in here and finds a new picture everyday!" He explained. "You can sit."

Sam and Jake took a seat on a small couch that leaned against a wall, while Mark sat behind a desk that was sitting by a window.

"Now let's get down to business," Mark said, taking a notebook out from his desk. "Before we get down to the actual planning of the wedding, we have to get to the argument so then we can move on from that."

Sam and Jake looked at each other.

"Um excuse me, but did you just say argument?" Sam asked tentatively.

Mark grinned, "Yes I did, and it should be beginning in about 20 minutes at least, if not sooner."

Sam gave Jake an uneasy look, "Uh, okay."

5 minutes later after Mark got to know them better; they decided to start talking about the wedding.

"Okay first things first, small or big wedding?"

"Small" "Big" the two said in unison.

Mark looked between the two, "Hmm, now this is going to be interesting," he mumbled.

Sam looked at Jake in shock, "You want a big wedding?"

Jake shrugged his shoulders, "I thought that's what you wanted."

"Babe, that is not what I want, I just want it to be our friends and family!" Sam explained.

Jake nodded, "Small wedding then."

Mark nodded scribbling down notes. "Where are you going to live?"

"Somewhere near our parent's places." Sam said.

"Probably in towards town." Jake said.

The two looked at each other once again.

"In town?" Sam screeched.

"Well yeah, considering that my job is there, and your school." Jake said, looking at her in disbelief.

Sam turned to glare at him, "I don't want to live in town Jake! I like to be out in the open, not cooped in town all day!"

Jake rolled his eyes, "Oh please Sam we both know the only reason you don't want to be in town is because you can't see your precious Phantom."

Sam inhaled loudly, "Don't you dare say that again Jake, and you know that's not the reason!"

Jake turned his head back to Mark. "Just go to the next damn question!" he snapped.

Mark nodded his head, "How many kids do you want?"

"1 or 2" Jake uncertainly.

"5 or 6" Sam mumbled.

"What 5 or 6?" Jake asked loudly.

Sam nodded her head crossing her arms over her chest, "You just don't want to have 5 or 6 because you were picked on in your family, cause you were the youngest!"

Jake snorted, "You just don't want 1 or 2 cause you hated having to do everything by yourself."

Sam and Jake huffed, turning away from each other.

"Well now that that is over with, I think we should move on with the wedding plans." Mark said brightly.

Sam nodded her head, while Jake just stared at him.

"Uh okay, how many brides' maids and groomsmen do you want?"

"The whole bridal party and groomsmen, I think we were thinking maybe about 8…" Sam explained.

"Of course" Jake grumbled, "just like the amount of kids you want."

Sam snapped her head around, "Do you want to share something with the class Jake?" she spat out.

"No darling." He said, however the word darling came out in an irritated way.

Sam sent him a sharp stare, before turning back to Mark, "3 bridesmaid, 3 groomsmen, 1 flower girl, and 1 ring barrier."

Mark nodded, still scribbling down notes, "Now do you have them picked out?"

Sam nodded, and then looked at Jake to see if he agreed.

"How do you know who I want?" he asked like a little kindergartener.

Sam smirked, "Cause sweetie, you're so predictable."

Jake scoffed, "I'm? I'm predictable?"

Sam nodded.

"Well if I'm so predictable then name the whole wedding party!" Jake said.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Fine!" she snapped, "My maid of honor is Jennifer Kentworthy, then the other two bridesmaids are Taylor Lacy and Madison Smith."

Mark nodded, "Great, now the groomsmen?"

Jake grinned, "Let's see who's so predictable now!"

Glaring Sam continued, "The best man will be Darrell O'Day, then the groomsmen will be Nathan Ely, and Travis Henry."

Jake's mouth dropped open like a fish out of water.

"And furthermore, the ring barrier will be my brother, James Forster, while the flower girl will be Felicia Jenkins, Darrell's little cousin." explained Sam, turning to give Jake an 'I told you so' look.

Mark grinned, "Well it appears we've got the whole wedding party planned out."

Jake nodded, "Well actually…"

Sam grinned, "See Jake here would like to know if his father could stand next to the groomsmen as well."

Jake looked at her with disbelief on his face.

Mark nodded, "Okay, well that appears to be enough for today, we'll be meeting on Wednesday?"

Sam nodded her head, giving him a small hug as Jake stormed out, slamming the car door shut.

"Well this is going to be an interesting ride home…" Sam muttered.

Mark laughed, "Trust me darling, it doesn't get any easier, till you're off on your honeymoon!"

Sam groaned, before walking towards the car.

The first 5 minutes of the ride was quiet, an angry silence had fallen over them, before Jake turned towards town.

"Why are you heading to your new 'home'?" Sam snapped.

Jake scoffed, "If I'm so predictable, why don't you just tell me?"

"What you always do when you're angry, we're going to Clara's where you'll order a large chocolate milkshake, and a double cheeseburger."

"Just shut it Sam okay!" Jake yelled, slamming his hand against the steering wheel.

Sam turned, looking out the window, trying to hide the smile that was on her face. He was just so ridicules!

The two pulled into the parking spot, Jake swinging open the door with such force it could have fallen off of it's hinges.

"You can come in if you want!" he snapped, before stocking inside.

Sam laughed, "Oh Jake!" she laughed running after him.

-end ch 2-

**well how was it? worth the wait?**

**hmm anyways please REVIEW! i love hearing form u guys!**

**im going to camp for the rest of the week so i wont be able to write but when i get back expect a ch!**

**anywasy bye guys!**

**xoxox 3 -c-**

**thansk to nicole! remember her!**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

Heyy guys!!! Im sooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever!!!

But don't worry im working on the next chapter as we speak

I've moved and my famiolys going through some stuff sooooo I promise I will ud by Christmas

3 u guys and thanks for reading my stories!!!

-c.lacy-


	4. Who's?

IM BACK! hahah im soo sorry guys, i've been busy. and a massive case of writers block hasnt helped me.

( sorry guys!

heres chapter 3

thanks for all those folks who kept pushing me. you're awsome!

Ch 3 –Who's?

As Sam glances across the table and sees her stepmother, Bryanna, and Mrs. Ely chattering away excitedly, she wanted to pound her head against the table.

"Why does this have to be so damn complicated?!" Sam muttered to herself.

I mean it has only been 3 ½ months since she became engaged to Jake and already the Forster's and the Ely's had taken over. Sam thoughts this was supposed to be her and Jake's wedding.

Well, apparently not.

Sam has just been informed that she has to go to three different bridal stores immediately, if not sooner.

"Wouldn't one be good enough?" Sam asked looking at the list of stores Bryanna and Mrs. Ely had passed her way.

Apparently that was a stupid question considering the laughs that have erupted across the table.

"Samantha! Of course not! We need to find you the perfect dress!" Bryanna insisted.

"Ok, but I know exactly what I want, so shopping around might not be too necessary. I mean, I don't want anything too extravagant or gaudy," Sam started to explain. "I'm not a princess or anything."

"Oh, but dear! You are on the day of your wedding!" Mrs. Ely said.

Sam nodded her head. "Sure guys, sure."

"Okay well since the whole town will obviously be invited…" Bryanna started.

Sam stopped herself from hurling the pad of paper with all their information on it at the two women.

"Wait, who ever said Jake and I want a big wedding?"

"Well Samantha," Mrs. Ely said, "The whole town is talking about it, its practically a given."

"But it's not their wedding!" Sam whined. "This is my wedding! I don't care what everyone else wants!"

"Yes, Sam, we know," Mrs. Ely says, while patting her arm. "Now, Bryanna, what kind of flowers are you thinking?"

And as if Sam wasn't even in the room, Bryanna replied, "Well, I was thinking roses, but with Trudy's new flower shop opening, maybe her Daisy's?"

"Well, Jake and I discussed that and –"

"Oh, that would be lovely!" Mrs. Ely replied "What a touching tribute!"

"Well, I thought maybe I could just carry some dandelions that I'll pick myself. Or maybe something really off the wall. Maybe I'll carry a chicken down the aisle," Sam said, hoping it would actually catch someones attention.

"Well, that would be lovely, Sam," Mrs. Ely said absently. "Now, Bryanna, for the cake …"

Sam stood up in a range, "Hello! Remember me? The bride-to-be?"

"Yes, honey, of course we remember you," Bryanna said.

"Well, that's good. I was beginning to think that you two were planning me out of this event. And besides, Jake and I have only been engaged for 3 months! This kind of stuff can really wait … can't … it?"

Sam's POV

Ok, if I could even begin to describe the looks of disbelief on these women's faces, I would. But I honestly can't. It appears that they're both in shock and may need medical attention.

End Sam's POV

"What? What did I say?"

"Samantha! This can't wait! We'll need all the time we can get!" Mrs. Ely says, trying to sound as nice as possible.

"We haven't even set a date yet! What if we're waiting 10 years? That's enough time."

"Honey, do you really think you and Jake would wait 10 years?" Mrs. Ely asks.

"Well, no, but that's not the point. I just want to get married. I don't need a room filled with material for a wedding gown, I don't want a wedding cake that sings, I don't need enough flowers to start my own gardening business, and I don't need to release 100 doves after the ceremony."

"Doves! I never even thought of that!" Mrs. Ely yells. "Bryanna, is there a way to get Doves here?"

Sam smacked her head, "What have I gotten myself into," she muttered, "Listen, you two have fun. I'm going to see Jake. You fill me in about my wedding later, ok?"

"Ok, dear," Bryanna said before I exited the room.

"My god!" Sam grumbled as she burst out into the front yard.

"Whoa now what's the hurry brat?" Jake asked grabbing her from behind.

Sam turned in a flash, pointing an accusing finger at him, "Your mother, and Bryanna have decided they would plan OUR wedding Jacob Ely!" she yelled.

Jake smirked at her.

'Oh did he have the never' Sam thought, "What on earth could you possibly be smiling at Jake?!"

And then he laughed, "You know your actually kinda cute when you're mad."

Sam glared further, "You find this funny don't you? Well I'll tell you something Jacob Ely, if you don't figure out a way to calm those two down, then I don't know if there will even be a wedding!" And with that walked off.

"Sam, no calm down baby, it can't be that bad…" he started.

Sam grabbed his hand hauling him along side her. Cracking the door open to the kitchen.

Inside you could hear Mrs. Ely and Bryanna going on about the place where the two were to be married.

Sam soon pulled away, closely followed by Jake.

"Okay," Jake muttered, "So they've gone a bit over bored, but nothing is finalized until we make it."

Same groaned.

"Aw Baby," Jake said, pulling her into his arms, "It's not like they're trying to butt you out, its just, nobody's going to get married around here anytime soon."

Sam sniffled, "I know."

Jake laughed, "Come on baby," he said, leading her towards the truck.

"Where are we going?" Sam complained.

"Your favorite place to go to eat."

Sam grinned, jumping into the truck before Jake had time to open the door for her.

-3 hours later-

"OH Jacob Ely, you just know how to make a girl fall for you don't you?" Sam teased as they walked hand and hand along 3 Pony Ranches yard.

Jake smirked, "It's a talent I can't help but show off."

Sam smiled pocking him in the ribs.

Jake grinned leaning down to capture their lips.

Sam leaned closer, wishing the kiss could last forever.

"Eww, you two need to get a room!" the voice of Kit ripped the two apart.

Sam grinned, hopping up the last two steps towards Kit, "Hm, you know what Jake, I think ill ditch you for Kit, after all," she said turning to grin at Kit, "He does have his OWN room."

Kit smirked, throwing an arm around Sam's shoulders.

Jake growled lightly, which sent Kit's arm right off.

Sam laughed, "Just kidding Jake, you know I love your truck, makes it more scandalous." She said before walking in the Ely's house, leaving the two boys outside.

Kit grinned after her, "Good pick Jake."

Jake smiled before the two followed Sam inside the house.

-End ch 3-

Sorry it was sooo short.

but i figured you guys needed something

more to come

review please


End file.
